1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projectors, and particularly, to a projector which can adjust the height of a lens of the projector conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are used very widely in a lot of places, such as offices, homes, etc. Some times, users need to heighten up a height of a lens of a projector to make a height of the projecting image from the lens match a projected screen. However, when the height of the lens is heightened up to a certain angle, the image on the projected screen may be distorted because the angle of the lens is changed correspondingly, which may influence projected images.